


I Fancy You

by FloralSweets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, accent kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralSweets/pseuds/FloralSweets
Summary: Reiji has a thing for English accents, and Ranmaru humors him.
Relationships: Kotobuki Reiji/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Kudos: 20





	I Fancy You

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a joke when a friend asked if Reiji would ever ask Ranmaru to use an accent in bed, and then I wrote it, so here we are. I'm sorry.

“You have to promise not to laugh,” Reiji said. His hands were pressed flat against his thighs as he sat on his knees beside Ranmaru in bed. This was stupid, but it was Ranmaru’s fault for asking. It had been a perfectly fine morning so far, coffee and breakfast in bed, complete with quiet morning talk and lazy kisses. Reiji wasn’t sure how it had wound around to being asked about his most embarrassing desire, but here they were, and here he was, hating the prospect of his husband’s teasing.

Ranmaru lay on his side, eyes on Reiji, blanket pulled over his bare chest. The smile on his lips was almost cruel. “You know I can’t do that. Now spill.”

Reiji groaned, and leaned forward, burying his face in Ranmaru’s neck. He was met with soft laughter. A warm hand moved through his hair, as if soothing and coaxing him the same time. He let out a huff before pulling back. “Alright, alright. I really like the idea of if you’d…” He moved his index finger over Ranmaru’s chest, as if it would entice him into keeping his giggling in once the words were spoken aloud. “... If maybe you’d talk in an accent.”

The ring of his laughter in their sunlit room made Reiji want to die. He groaned once more, letting himself fall forward and bury his face in the pillows. A hand squeezed his shoulder. “Reiji.”

“Let me pass away. Let me go. The light at the end of the tunnel is so close, Ran-Ran.”

Reiji could feel the smile on Ranmaru’s lips as they pressed against his shoulder. “Come on. That’s cute. I thought you were gonna tell me something super fuckin’ gross from the way you were acting.” His mouth moved to the crook of Reiji’s neck, and the man sighed beneath his touch. “What kind of accent are we talking about?” His hand on Reiji’s shoulder tugged gently, pulling him away from the hiding place he’d made of the pillows.

Reiji allowed himself to be rolled over, and tossed his arm over his face so that he couldn’t see the man who was leaning over him with that horrible, beautiful smile. “Do I have to say it?”

Ranmaru’s fingers moved to Reiji’s wrist, pulling his arm away from his face before he leaned down, kissing his cheek. His thumb rubbed circles over Reiji’s hand, slow and smooth. “Oh, I know exactly what you’re looking for, but I’m not gonna do it unless you say it.”

At that Reiji opened his eyes, raising a brow. “Wait, you’re gonna do it?”

Ranmaru’s kisses trailed further down, to Reiji’s neck, and then to his clavicle. “Only if you tell me in explicit, certain terms, exactly what you want.”

Reiji wanted to claim he hated this, but he could tell from Ranmaru’s voice that the man was enjoying it, loving the effort of trying to drag the words from him. And there was something about that little content lilt in his voice that made Reiji melt. He moved his hands to Ranmaru’s hair, fingers tangling in it as the man kissed at his skin. His hair was so soft in the morning, before he could be bothered to get out of bed and put product in it. “I want you to talk to me in an English accent while we fuck. How’s that?”

Ranmaru looked up, meeting the man’s eyes as his lips made it to his stomach. “Sounds perfectly doable, love.” Maybe it was the ridiculous number of period dramas Reiji had forced him to sit through, or maybe it was that he’d listened to too many interviews from old London punk bands, but the way he spoke was an immaculate impression.

If it weren’t for the fact that the man was so enthusiastically humoring him, Reiji would have felt another wave of embarrassment rush over him as his voice went straight to his cock. He couldn’t help but laugh a bit in spite of himself. It was ridiculous, he knew, but it was definitely doing it for him. “God, I love you.”

Ranmaru hummed, gaze moving to the tight briefs Reiji wore, examining his work. Slowly, his lips moved further, kisses scattered around Reiji’s stomach, hands holding so gently onto his waist. His fingers pressed into Reiji’s skin, kneading carefully as his mouth moved over the clothed bulge before hime.

Reiji let out a small whine, the grip on Ranmaru’s hair tightening. “Please…” he murmured. He wasn’t sure just what he was asking for yet, but he was sure he’d figure it out along the way. He just wanted  _ him _ .

Ranmaru’s grin didn’t leave as he pulled down the fabric. His lips made a place for themselves on the exposed skin, kissing the spot where Reiji’s thighs and hips met, tongue roaming and hands pressing against his stomach, his sides, his legs, anywhere they could reach. The man always paid so much attention to Reiji’s thighs, his fingers tracing lines over them, squeezing, mouth sucking and nipping at the area. “You’re so beautiful.”

There was that voice again, making Reiji squirm, aching for more contact. “Come back up here,” he murmured, hand moving to cup the man’s cheek as best as he could from his position. He didn’t like not being able to touch Ranmaru, having him so far down and out of reach.

“Mm, of course, old chap,” Ranmaru said, voice low as he moved over the man.

Reiji snorted. “Oh my god. Call it off. That’s awful,” he said his head turning away as he wrapped his arms around Ranmaru’s shoulders.

“I’m running out of slang,” Ranmaru said, laughing as he lowered his hips, pressing down against Reiji, finally giving him some much needed friction. His fingers moved to Reiji’s chin, tilting his head back to look up to him. “C’mon. Kiss me so I can keep from talking stupid,” he whispered, still doing his best to keep the accent together. Their lips crashed together, hips shifting as each of them rutted against the other.

Reiji still felt like laughing, but he kept his focus on Ranmaru’s mouth, finding the man’s tongue with his own, relishing the feeling as they slid against each other. He groaned, rolling his hips upward. When Ranmaru pulled away, he frowned. “Come back,” he whined, doing his best to pull him back down.

Ranmaru kissed the tip of the man’s nose before sitting up, legs straddled over Reiji’s hips. “Sorry, sorry. I just really want you in me.”

Reiji bit his lip, the words sending a chill through his body. “Guess I can’t argue with that.”

Ranmaru smiled, finding the small bottle that lay on their nightstand from the night before. It had been such a long month, full of interviews and meetings, with barely a moment to breathe. It was as if they were making up for lost time with one another during this all-too-short weekend off. He took a bit of the gel in his hands, before wrapping his fingers firmly around Reiji’s length, coating it generously.

The man let out a moan, grateful to finally have more contact. “Mm, Ran-Ran, do you want me to prep you?”

“Think you did a bang-up job of it last night. I’m brilliant.”

Reiji laughed again. “You’re awful,” he said as he sat up, pulling Ranmaru closer to him. His hands moved under the man’s thighs, gripping his ass as he guided the man forward. The feeling as Ranmaru positioned himself against his lip forced out a small whine, which grew to a loud moan as he pressed himself down.

Ranmaru buried his face in the crook of Reiji’s neck, taking a sharp breath as he reached Reiji’s base. He kissed Reiji's neck once more before lifting himself, beginning to move.

Reiji’s hands gripped the man’s waist, helping to guide him up and down as moaned, loving the feeling of the man around him. “Mm, Ran-Ran, you’re doing so good. Feels so good,” he whispered. His hand found its way downward between them, taking Ranmaru’s length in his hand, moving slowly, his fingers teasing and far too gentle, a sharp contrast to the quick pace of the man so eagerly riding him.

“Reiji,” he moaned, his voice husky with need, still using that fucking accent. “More.” The word was punctuated as Ranmaru slammed himself down hard.

The sounds that fell from Reiji’s lips were obscene, hearing his husband say his name with so much need, with  _ that _ voice. Who was he to deny him? He thrust his hips upward, meeting the man halfway, and his grip tightened around him, hand quickening to match the frantic pace. Ranmaru leaned down, his lips meeting Reiji’s. The kiss was messy, tongues clashing and teeth nearly clacking together, but it was hot and fast and everything Reiji wanted. As Ranmaru brought himself down once more, he tensed, moaning into their kiss, and Reiji could feel a warm wetness cover his hand.

Ranmaru pulled away, resting his forehead on Reiji’s shoulder and taking a few heavy breaths as he rested for a moment, before beginning to move his hips once more, his legs shaky as he lifted himself.

“Hey, hey, don’t overwork yourself,” Reiji murmured, gripping the man’s hips, bringing them to a stop. He kissed the man again, slowly, deeply, as he lowered them both back down, Ranmaru’s back pressed against the mattress. He pulled himself out. Immediately, Reiji missed the warmth, but he didn’t like the idea of overstimulating Ranmaru too much. He didn’t need to miss him too long, as Ranmaru’s hand wrapped around his length, stroking him quickly, his grip tight and his lips still moving against Reiji’s.

Reiji let out soft whine as he felt himself nearing release, becoming louder the closer he was. Ranmaru pulled back from the kiss, leaning up to whisper in his ear, “Want to make you feel so good, my love,” he murmured.

That was all it took to push Reiji over the edge, to make him moan Ranmaru’s name, his eyes squeezing shut as he whispered that name over and over. He collapsed beside the man, taking a shaky breath before looking up to him. The second their eyes met, both laughed. Reiji buried his face in Ranmaru’s chest, trying to muffle himself.

“I didn’t realize you’d really like it that much,” Ranmaru said, hand stroking Reiji’s hair, his touch soft and warm. “Can’t believe I gotta worry about you divorcing me for a handsome Brit someday.”

Reiji rolled his eyes, though he knew there was no way Ranmaru could see. “Mm, I think it’ll take more than an accent.” He shifted, sitting up beside him and taking Ranmaru’s hand in his before he kissed his knuckles. “I fancy you.”

Ranmaru groaned before he laughed. “This is the corniest thing you’ve ever said, and that’s saying something.”

Reiji poked the man’s side, smiling when he squirmed. “Hey, you seemed to enjoy it.”

Ranmaru sighed, nodding. “It’s hot seeing you all worked up, by any means necessary.”

At that, Reiji leaned down and kissed him once again, a soft peck on the lips. He kept his touch gentle, tender. “Mm. Well, thank you for humoring me.”

“Of course. I fancy you.”


End file.
